


True Love

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly before the events in the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Major love goes to  <lj user="ladybug218"> for the conversation that sparked the story idea, and her sharp beta skills on such short notice. Love also to <lj user="storydivagirl"> for her beta read, and contributing her name to a character.
> 
> Written for knightshade

 

 

_"Please. Please, I need to live."_

Six words that had started it all.

Westley paced the deck of the pirate ship _Revenge_ , once again noting how smoothly his crew  
worked. They'd not been together long, less than two years, but each sailor knew his job and did it with  
pride. It was a testament to Westley's role as Captain, but also an acknowledgement of Ryan's skill at  
picking out the new crew, lo those many months ago.

"Cap'n, we're approaching the shipping lane now."

"Good job, Weakbeard. Let the boys know we're going in silent."

The other pirate nodded and scurried off to do Westley's bidding. Westley's blue eyes twinkled behind  
his black mask. The lad was young, but he was eager to learn all that the others had to teach. Much as  
Westley had been five years ago.

As the crew of pirates hauled lines, keeping the sails full, and checked weapon readiness, Westley  
found his thoughts drifting back to that fateful night. The night he stepped onto the path toward  
becoming The Dread Pirate Roberts.

*

Young Westley knelt on the deck with the others, hands tied behind his back, blood seeping through the  
material of his pants. He watched as the crew of the _Revenge_ dragged the body of Westley's  
captain away, leaving a smear of crimson behind.

"Now, anyone else want to quote the rules of pirating to me?" the figure in black strode briskly back  
and forth before his prisoners. "No? Good. Take them, men. Search for valuables they might have on  
their persons, then dump the bodies overboard. Quick and painless like, mind."

Rough hands, calloused from handling hemp ropes, grabbed Westley and hauled him to his feet. As he  
was searched, he could hear the grunts of the others being dispatched and knew he didn't have much  
time.

"Please. Please, I need to live," he called out to anyone who would listen.

"Shut yer trap," the crusty pirate holding him ordered before cuffing the back of his head.

"Come now, Henshaw. Last words of a dying man might be something useful."

Westley trembled. He hadn't expected to catch the attention of the Dread Pirate Roberts himself.

"Well then? What is so important for you here?" Roberts stood in front of him now, hands on hips and  
waiting.

"True love," Westley spoke without hesitation.

"Oh, my. Are you telling me that you risk my wrath because you've found _true love_?"

Westley thought he detected a hint of amusement in the pirate captain's voice. No matter, it was a  
chance and Westley grabbed it thankfully.

"Her name is Buttercup. I worked for her father on their farm. She is the most beautiful of all maids in  
Florin "

Westley broke off when he realised that he had the attention of the entire crew of the _Revenge_.  
He swallowed audibly.

"Come, come. Don't be shy now." Roberts crossed his arms over his chest. "These boys could use a bit  
of entertainment. Pirating is a very tiring and sometimes boring job."

"Uh "

"Wot's 'er hair loik?" shouted a voice from the back of the group.

"Like silk spun wheat. It glows golden in the sunlight, and shines like moonlight on a calm sea in the  
dark." Westley smiled at his memories.

"Is she a biggun?" Henshaw asked from his place behind Westley, and Westley felt the grip on his arms  
loosen ever so slightly.

"Not at all. She's slender yet strong. She helps out on the farm, in the gardens. And the work keeps her  
lithe "

"Wot's that?" shouted another voice.

"He means she's skinny!" Henshaw shouted back. "Now let the boy talk!"

Henshaw let go of him altogether, and Westley carefully shook feeling back into his arms. He looked  
around him at the eager faces of the pirate crew. These hardened men were all hanging on his every  
word, as men without female companionship were wont to do.

Then Westley spied the pool of blood covering the ship's deck. He was the last man alive. Glancing up,  
he found Roberts' eyes on him; studying him. Westley knew this was his only chance to sway Roberts.  
He continued.

"Her voice is like a soft breeze on a hot day; it washes over you, refreshing your soul. She sometimes  
sings to herself, and it's like heaven opened up and a hundred angels came tumbling out. You find  
you've lost hours out of the day just listening to her. When she laughs, it's like everything good that's  
in this world."

"And she really exists?" Roberts asked.

"Oh yes." Westley answered with a happy sigh.

"And she waits for you?"

"I told her I would always come for her. She will wait faithfully for as long as it takes for my return."

"Surpassing beauty and faithfulness?" Roberts tutted and turned away.

Westley's heart sank. He hadn't been able to convince The Dread Pirate Roberts of the importance of  
his continued life.

"All right, Westley. I've never had a valet. You can try it if you like. I'll most likely kill you in the  
morning."

And just like that, Westley was spared.

*

Now the voices of his crew could be heard over the wind. They were gaining on their target, a medium  
sized boat thought to hold a wedding present for Prince Humperdink from Gilder.

Pulling alongside the other vessel, Westley could hear warning shouts from the other crew. He leapt  
onto the railing of the _Revenge_ , steadying himself with one hand on the ropes dangling above  
his head.

"Oi! Back off you blasted scum!"A nameless guard from the other ship yelled, spying Westley.

"Really. Name calling is so passé."

"I'm warning you, pirate!"

Westley smiled, and had the guard been able to see it, it would have caused his bowels to loosen. There  
was nothing stopping Westley - the Dread Pirate Roberts - from taking this ship. There was too much at  
stake.

Westley ran nimbly along the railing of his ship, gaining momentum. With a push, he vaulted across the  
space between the two boats, cartwheeling off the railing of the other boat, over the head of the guard  
and landing lightly. By the time the guard turned around, Westley's sword was buried in his stomach.

Turning, he waded into the fray. His men were making short work of the Gilder crew. Westley was  
enjoying himself, switching between Bonetti's Defence and attacking with Cappa Fero's Offense. He  
used either hand, as the mood caught him. He spun as though dancing with an invisible woman. None  
were able to get close; he always came away without a single scratch on him.

Finally, it was over. Westley directed Weakbeard and the others to gather the spoils and transport them  
back to the _Revenge_. When the booty was safely stowed below decks, Westley directed the  
Gilder ship be set ablaze.

As the sails unfurled, Westley watched the fire growing smaller as they set off. Once again, the Dread  
Pirate Roberts had left behind nothing but death and destruction.

"Sir, a quick estimate puts our prize at double what you had hoped."

"Thank you, Cutknuckle. Let Sperry know, we set sail for Florin."

Westley knew it was time to return home. Back to Buttercup. Back to his true love.

 


End file.
